Moonlight
by MountainMan74
Summary: Werewolves aren't popluar in the magical community, so Alfred usually just stays in his apartment during the full moons. But when the full moon also falls on Friday the 13th, there's too much magic in the air for him to stay cooped up inside. It's just lucky for him that he isn't the only one wandering in the forest that night. Oneshot Rated: MA


It was a full moon tonight. Nothing special—they happened all the time. But it was also Friday the 13th, and that was considerably more important. Everyone was out tonight to use the magic while they could. A full moon was magic all on its own, but combined with this night, it was more than most of them knew what to do with. Well, for the most part.

There were some of them that didn't have magic, not that they could control. Like his. The magic in his veins controlled him rather than the other way around. It didn't care about Fridays or the number thirteen. All it cared about was the moon, and particularly when it was full.

He led a normal life for the majority of the month. When the moon was full, though, he abandoned the more populated areas and wandered the countryside. It was easier to hide that way. A werewolf would have been pretty noticeable wandering around Washington DC. Luckily, the state had quite a few forests, and a large population of magical creatures that he could interact with. Not that many of them wanted anything to do with him. He was what was known as a Halfer, someone who wasn't born with magic but rather achieved it somehow. There were other Halfers, too, but most of them had control over the magic they'd somehow come to possess and were more or less accepted by those born with their magic. Not so with werewolves. Even if they hadn't been a Halfer species, they were still looked down on by the rest of magical society. What sort of creature couldn't control his own magic, anyway? So they were shunned, and he wandered the forests on his own despite the sounds of merriment and spell-casting that came from nearly every direction.

Rather than join in, he kept to the shadows and observed in silence. If anyone noticed him, they didn't acknowledge his presence. He was okay with that—he was used to it. As a young werewolf, on one of his first full moons, he'd tracked down some other magical beings and tried to make friends with them. It hadn't made sense to him at the time why they ignored him, but he'd learned in the years since then. He knew better than to try to join in with the others.

But that didn't mean he was happy about it.

In his human life as regular Alfred Jones, he had lots of friends. He was really active, he dated occasionally and was well-liked at his job and had been popular during his years at school. Ironic that he couldn't manage to make a single friend during the nights he wandered around in this form.

His fur was pale gray, growing over his shoulders and down his spine to his tail and over his legs, though it was a bit thinner on his inner thighs. Thick black claws replaced his fingernails, and he had fuzzy pointed ears instead of the rounded pink shells humans had. His feet were paws, stretched out into the muscular shapes of his legs that were also very different from the simple knee-joints he had as a human. If he needed to, he could go on all fours and run faster than just about anything else on the planet. But he didn't like to do that. It felt a little too animalistic for him, and since becoming a werewolf wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, he held onto his humanity as much as he could during these nights.

Not that he hadn't learned to enjoy it. There were definite positives that came with his…condition. His hearing was incredible, for one, as was his sense of smell, even while he appeared completely human. He could see in the dark, too, and his physical strength was something to reckon with even without the added bonuses of speed and agility. Werewolves were physically impressive creatures that somehow weren't good enough for anyone else.

Turning his back on the newest campfire he'd discovered along with the witches and satyrs and nymphs dancing there, the werewolf stalked away through the trees. He abandoned the sounds of other beings in favor of the darker parts of the forest where he was more likely to find someone like himself. Another werewolf, maybe, though he hadn't smelled any others in this area for quite a few years. Werewolves didn't tend to stick around magically populated areas. Being shunned and ridiculed didn't exactly make a guy want to stick around. For some reason, he'd never decided to leave.

It was stupid, but he had a good life in the city. He didn't feel the need to move somewhere else just because he wasn't welcome a few nights out of the month. Besides, he usually didn't even go out. Most full moons he just stayed in his apartment and played videogames, watched movies, ate a rare steak or two. He'd only come out tonight because it was also Friday the 13th and there'd been too much magic in the air for him to stay inside. It tingled in his fur and sent shivers down his spine, made his blood dance in his veins. He just _couldn't _stay inside tonight.

Ah, but the moon was beautiful. So big and bright against the night sky, with stars scattered around. They were dimmed compared to the moon, but if he watched closely enough, he could see little bits of light moving around up there. Witches and faeries and spirits, gargoyles, everyone was out, at least in this part of the world, while the darkness lasted.

Walking, he was so busy looking at the moon that he didn't notice right away that he'd wandered into a small clearing. It wasn't until his ears twitched at a quiet rustling in the bushes ahead that he tore his gaze from the object that controlled his magic and looked around. Shadows played among the underbrush and in the trees—if he hadn't known better, he would have thought they might be spirits. But the only smells were those of trees and grass and wind, distant smoke from campfires that were too far away to spot the glow. And the scent of…prey.

Dropping into a crouch, the werewolf was silent as he stole across the clearing. Something was rustling in the bushes there, making an awful lot of noise for something that smelled like a small animal. A rabbit. But there was a lot of smell, too. Perhaps it was a whole family and would keep him full for a couple of days.

He watched the bush shake, definitely too much movement for only one little rabbit. It had to be a whole brace, and that could feed him for almost a week. Just the thought of it made him lick his lips, tongue rougher than it was for the majority of the time, and he shifted his paws against the ground.

Another rustle; a slight shake.

With a snarl, he launched himself over the bush and landed directly on his target, tackling it to the ground as a loud squeal sounded. He had his mouth around its throat, fangs poised to rip, before he realized that he hadn't just captured a rabbit.

_Oh._

The smell he'd mistaken for that of a rabbit surrounded him, but now it seemed so stupid of him to have assumed this was prey. It was very obviously not the right scent for him to have been hunting. Magic tickled his nose and he slowly took his mouth away, closing it as he peered at his almost-meal. Eyes wide with terror stared back, a reflective green in the darkness. A light dusting of freckles rested on pale skin, and tousled golden hair topped off the head, along with long, soft, furry ears that quivered just slightly. Large front teeth were visible since the other creature's mouth was open below a rather flat nose.

He grinned crookedly. "My apologies."

Slowly, the tension went out of the body beneath his own, and anger replaced the fear in those eyes.

"What are you bloody thinking, tackling someone like that?! I thought you were going to eat me!"

Alfred chuckled, still not moving. "So did I."

Green eyes rolled and the other pushed against him. "Well, let me up!"

Carefully, the werewolf released his accidental victim and sat, watching the other get up and dust himself off.

Hm. The stranger was slender, with soft, golden-tan fur on his shoulders and lower back, presumably over his stomach and groin as well, but he was keeping his back to the werewolf, so Alfred couldn't be sure. His ears stood straight up from his head, twitching this way and that to catch every sound in the night, and a short tail hung over his rear. Large paws were quiet in the grass as he shifted around and gathered the berries he'd dropped, placing them carefully in a small, woven basket he'd apparently dropped when he'd been tackled.

"Idiot….sodding git…bowling people over when we're minding our own bloody business…"

Heh, it was kind of funny to listen to him mutter to himself, even if he was insulting the werewolf only a couple of feet away.

"So, what are you?" Alfred asked, and the stranger turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

Still sitting in the grass, the werewolf gestured at the other's tall ears and rabbit-like legs. "What are you? I've never seen or smelled one before."

"For your information, _werewolf, _I'm a lepus, and I don't take kindly to be thrown to the ground by complete strangers!"

"I said I was sorry."

The lepus huffed and turned its back on him, tail flicking dismissively to reveal its white underside. "I'm going to smell like dog for a week."

Alfred was too distracted by the physical shape of the stranger to really pay attention. "Mm…name?"

Looking back over his shoulder, the golden blond regarded Alfred for a moment. "…Arthur."

"Arthur." Alfred smiled—it was a nice name—and rose to his feet. "I'm Alfred." He was significantly taller than the lepus, but then, werewolves were pretty big, and rabbits tended to be small, so it made sense that a lepus would be, too. However, as he stood there, grinning, Arthur turned to face him and stretched up, his legs fully extended, so that they were very nearly the same height. Green eyes examined his face for a moment before Arthur relaxed again and returned to his original height.

"Not bad."

"What?"

"For a werewolf, you're not bad."

The slight against his kind made Alfred wince slightly. "'For a werewolf'? Have you met many of us?"

"A few. They weren't exactly friendly, but they didn't try to eat me, either."

"That was an accident."

"You nearly ripped out my throat!"

"I thought you were a rabbit."

"Well," Arthur raised one thick eyebrow and twitched his ears forward, "you weren't wrong."

That made Alfred laugh, and to his pleasant surprise, Arthur smiled a little. He had a nice smile, even with those big teeth sticking over his lower lip. They were kind of cute, though.

"I've never met a lepus before," Alfred admitted, "but you seem pretty nice."

"We keep to ourselves. All this celebrating and partying is too much for us, most of the time. March is a special occasion."

Right, Alfred had heard of March Hares, but he hadn't realized that might apply to any magical rabbit-creatures like a lepus. Though it made sense when he thought about it. "That's the mating season for hares, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded, settling the handle of his basket comfortably over the crook of his arm. "Yes, it is. It's the only time of the year when my kind are…unpredictable."

That was a carefully chosen word.

"So you've mated before?" Even though he tried to keep his tone light and innocent, his question made Arthur take a step back, and the golden blond frowned slightly.

"That's not any of your business, werewolf." He said the last word with a certain amount of contempt that was all too familiar to the other male.

Unable to stop himself, Alfred growled in the back of his throat and Arthur immediately ducked, one hand on the ground and his body poised to spring away into the trees should the other attack him. But Alfred was already in control himself again and shook his head as he looked up at the stars, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't get why everyone dislikes werewolves so much. I've never done anything to anyone. It's not my fault I was changed into one, so why do you all treat me like garbage?"

Slowly, Arthur relaxed his body but stayed low, looking up at Alfred in silence.

"Do you really think any of us wanted to be this way? Sure, we're stronger this way, we can smell and hear practically everything. There are a few perks. But being attacked is one hell of a thing to try to get over, and then, once a month, we sprout fur and fangs and big ears and tails and our legs get all weird and we either have to hole up inside for a couple nights or wander out here away from humans. But no one out here wants to see us either because obviously we're trash. Fuck me for being bitten as a kid in high school. Shame on me for going camping with a few friends and being singled out by a monster. How dare I let that werewolf bite me? How dare I have magic in my blood that I can't control? It's all so fucking stupid. I didn't do shit to deserve this."

Lowering his chin, he looked at Arthur and frowned. "You seem nice enough, but you don't like me, either, just because of what I am. Humans call that racism but I guess the magical community is too primitive to come up with terms like that."

Maybe that was a little harsh, but this was the first time he'd ever had a chance to express how unfair he thought it was that he and other werewolves were treated the way they were. He couldn't tell his human friends and other magical creatures didn't give him the time of day. Even other werewolves didn't want to listen because "that's just the way it is." But that wasn't good enough for Alfred, so he'd taken the opportunity to say it all to Arthur. The lepus was staring at him warily, unmoving for several moments before he cautiously stood again and faced Alfred.

"It's not because you can't control your magic, Alfred. It's because, ages ago when humans still only lived in little villages and feared all of us, werewolves were rampant. They killed other magical creatures, they hunted us and killed us for sport. They turned any human they wanted and killed countless others. Old werewolves are murderers, Alfred. That's why they're shunned. That's why there aren't very many of you left—most of the old ones were put down to stop the bloodshed. You're young and you say you've never hurt anyone, but that doesn't change the fact that the magic in your blood carries the deaths of hundreds of humans and magical creatures alike. I and everyone else look at you, we see the fur and fangs and claws, and we remember the fear of those days. Can you blame us for not wanting to remember that?"

No one had ever told him that before. There were plenty of human legends about werewolves being mindless killers, but he hadn't put much stock in them. Humans had bad stories about…well, everything. But to hear it from another magical creature, without any insults, no blaming, no comments about "dirty magic," was different.

"So give us a chance to prove that we're not like the old werewolves," Alfred was almost pleading. "Don't punish us for a history we had nothing to do with."

For a few long moments, Arthur was silent. They stood there, looking at each other, Alfred with all the hurt and sadness of the past years showing in his face and the tired way he held his body. Arthur was uncertain if this was something he should agree to. If anyone found out he was socializing with a werewolf, he could be shunned, as well. But knowing that his refusal would only hurt the other even more than he'd already been hurt was a little too much to bear.

"…fine. Walk with me." He turned and moved away, basket swaying gently as he did so. It took Alfred a moment to realize that he hadn't been told to go away, but as soon as he finished processing it, he bounded after the lepus and caught up to him within seconds. Still, it was a while before they said anything. Most of Arthur's attention was on the surrounding brush, and he paused frequently to sniff the air and examine the nearby plants.

"What are you looking for?" Alfred finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Arthur lifted his basket so Alfred could see the small, round fruits already stored there. "Berries."

"Oh. Did you want help?"

"As long as you know which ones are good to eat and which ones aren't."

He'd never picked berries before, not in the wild like this, but he should be able to tell the difference, right? Poisonous berries would smell different, wouldn't they? "Um…yeah. I think I can manage that."

Turning, Arthur held one eyebrow higher than the other and put his hands on his hips. "Are you sure? I don't want anything dangerous in my basket—these are for baking desserts."

Alfred's ears pricked forward. "Desserts?" He loved sweets. Sweets were the best. Pie, cake, donuts, cupcakes, fancy pudding…yum.

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Yes, desserts. Are you going to help?"

"Yeah!" Eager, Alfred turned his attention to the surrounding bushes and focused on the scents around him.

It was obvious that Arthur was much better at finding the berries than Alfred was, and the first few he picked were accidentally crushed because he wasn't used to handling anything so small or delicate while in this form. But he got the hang of it as quickly as he could, and within a couple of hours, Arthur's basket was full almost to overflowing.

"I've never picked so many in a single night," the lepus admitted with a smile, leading the way through the trees as Alfred followed him.

"What sort of desserts will you make?"

"Crumpets and biscuits and scones…many types."

They all sounded delicious and Alfred couldn't help but lick his lips. He wanted to say that he wished he would get to try some, but he didn't. It would just force Arthur to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't, and they were having such a nice time together that he didn't want to make it awkward.

Instead, he followed the smaller blond until they came to a small hill, which they climbed together, and sat at the top to look up at the moon and stars.

"Thanks, Arthur," Alfred said quietly after a few minutes, and the lepus looked at him curiously.

"For what?"

"Letting me walk with you tonight. It was nice."

"…yes. It was."

Tucking his hands under his head, Alfred settled comfortably in the grass and smiled at the other male. He found Arthur watching him, large eyes reflecting the lights in the sky.

_Wow._

The lepus was so pale that he almost seemed to glow just like the moon did, and his fur shimmered a little as he breathed. It looked impossibly soft and Alfred was tempted to reach out and stroke it. His own fur was pretty coarse, but he thought he'd like the way Arthur's would feel. The lepus was slender and delicate-looking, completely different from Alfred's muscle-bound wolf-like form, and it made him sad to think he was probably never going to see the golden blond again after tonight.

For someone he'd just met, Alfred thought Arthur was probably one of the most attractive people in the world.

His staring must have gotten to the lepus because Arthur looked away after a few moments, and Alfred could see that he was chewing on his lip with those big teeth. The sight made him smile.

"Don't hurt yourself," he murmured, watching as one of Arthur's ears twitched towards him to catch the sound. Damn if that wasn't cute.

They looked at each other for a moment, Arthur out of the corners of his eyes and Alfred turning onto his side, before the lepus closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing wha—" Alfred's question was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own, and his eyes went wide before he blinked rapidly. What. Arthur was—Arthur was _kissing him._ He was so shocked by it that he didn't know how to react. Kiss back was the obvious response but should he? Why had Arthur kissed him in the first place? Really, he hadn't even been flirting. They'd barely talked while they were picking berries. Where the hell had this come from?

Though his confusion made it feel like a lot longer, the kiss only lasted a few moments before Arthur pulled back, his freckled cheeks flushing pink as he lowered his gaze shyly.

"Sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. Sorry." The lepus turned away, his ears drooping slightly. He lay with his back to Alfred, form curled in the grass, ankles crossed. Seeing him like that shook Alfred out of his surprised daze and he sat up, reaching out to touch the other's shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I was just surprised." The werewolf smiled, careful to keep his claws away from Arthur's skin, and scooted closer to him. "Arthur, really."

It was another moment before the golden blond reacted, and then he only twisted his head a little so he could see Alfred. "…really?"

Alfred's smile grew. "Yeah, really. I mean, what'd you expect? It's not like I saw that coming. But I really didn't mind."

Sheepish, Arthur smiled and sat up, his shoulders hunched a little. "Heh, yeah, sorry. You just…I don't know how to explain it."

"Try," the larger male encouraged, letting his hand fall from Arthur's shoulder even though he really didn't want to stop touching the lepus. Arthur's skin was incredibly soft, and his fur was probably even softer. Alfred had a difficult time keeping himself from stroking it.

For a moment, they sat in silence as Arthur tried to think of a way to phrase it that Alfred would understand. "You just…_smell good._ I don't know. That sounds stupid. You're a werewolf and I'm a lepus and I should be afraid of you but I'm not. I mean, you _did _tackle me to the ground and almost bit my throat out. But…I'd rather kiss you than run away from you."

Run?

Alfred really, really wished it wasn't true, but his brain was part animal at the moment. The word "run" nearly had him on his paws and ready to go, and that was embarrassing. Here Arthur was trying to explain something to him and all he could think about now was running through the woods. Racing. A race against a lepus? That sounded liked a good idea.

_No, no, focus. No running._

Hoping it hadn't been too long for him to answer, Alfred smiled crookedly. "You wanna kiss me?"

"Well…yes. I already did once. Doing it again wouldn't be so bad."

No, it wouldn't be. Kissing again would be nice. And he'd be ready for it this time, so he'd actually get to kiss back. Yeah, that was an even better idea than racing was.

"I'd be okay with that."

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Clearly, Arthur hadn't expected him to be so open to the idea, but Alfred wasn't about to change his mind, and he hoped Arthur wasn't, either. "Well, all right."

They looked at each other, only able to see because of their magic and how bright the moon was. The moon was beautiful. The moon was the most important thing in Alfred's life, had been for years now. He could write love letters to the moon, and hate letters, and long letters questioning why the moon turned him into an animal. The moon held his life in its ethereal glow. And yet he was so much more interested in Arthur than he was in the moon.

Those big green eyes reflected the stars and maybe it was just the magic of the moon and the night and everything else but Alfred thought eternity was in those eyes. And the freckles. Freckles were so cute. Alfred loved freckles. It was perfect the way they were dusted across Arthur's nose and under his eyes. His sort-of flat nose that twitched just slightly, exactly the way a rabbit's would. A rabbity nose to match the long rabbit ears. They were so thin and delicate-looking that Alfred thought they might crumble at his touch, but oh he wanted to touch them. They must be so sensitive, especially around the base where they mixed with Arthur's golden hair. The moonlight made the gold pale, made it shimmer and shift like there was a constant breeze.

"Wow," Alfred breathed, and Arthur's ears twitched forward to catch the sound, "you're beautiful."

It was obvious that Arthur had heard him, since his face turned pink and he looked away shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He didn't know how this was happening or why it was happening. Maybe it was just the moon playing with his mind, or the magic was getting to him, but he wanted Arthur. Right now, he wanted the lepus more than anything. Arthur had been kind to him, Arthur had taken the time to explain why no one else wanted anything to do with him, had let him tag along to collect berries and had kissed him. Arthur was the first magical creature Alfred had ever befriended, and he wanted to keep the lepus forever.

Slowly, the werewolf pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned across the small space between them to rub his cheek against Arthur's. He could feel the smaller blond trembling and wanted to soothe him in some way, to assure him that he didn't need to be scared, that Alfred wasn't going to hurt him. How could he? Arthur was beautiful and kind—he would be ashamed to do anything that would cause him pain.

"It's okay," he murmured, gently turning Arthur onto his back and smiling down at him. Hopefully, his fangs wouldn't make the lepus nervous. "I just want to kiss you again."

Arthur tucked his chin to his collarbone then nodded jerkily, eyes hooded as he looked up at the werewolf. It was a cute gesture, and the way Arthur was looking up at him was all but irresistible. A small smile curled up the corners of Alfred's mouth before he lowered his head far enough to brush his lips against the other male's. He felt the lepus' breath against his lips as Arthur let his mouth fall open just slightly. Was that an invitation to take things further? Did Arthur want him to? Should he?

_Fuck it._

Tilting his head a little, Alfred pressed a firmer kiss to Arthur's lips and cautiously let his tongue slip out. Arthur's mouth was pliant against his own, his lips moving to match the werewolf's; the softest of sounds escaped him and Alfred couldn't help himself. He licked the parting of Arthur's lips before slipping his tongue past them. Those stupid, adorable buck teeth were the next obstacle, though Alfred didn't exactly mind. He traced them, teasing Arthur, and toyed with them until the lepus let out a quiet whine.

Alfred had to smirk a little at that, and let one hand rest on the smaller male's waist. Arthur's skin was heated to the touch, and the fur there was incredibly soft; he stroked it absent-mindedly as he continued to kiss the green-eyed male. The teeth were abandoned as he tilted his head farther and really kissed the smaller blond. Another sound came from Arthur and Alfred felt arms wind around his neck to draw him closer. Cautious again, he let some of his weight rest against the lepus and sighed Arthur's name just before he broke the kiss. Blue eyes opened to find green looking back at him, and he smiled crookedly.

"Hey."

"Hi." Arthur's smile was embarrassed and shy but happy, and he didn't take his arms off the larger male. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed him like that, and now that they were taking a moment to catch their breath—because they were both panting a little—he could feel the magic and excitement tingling in his skin. He wanted to laugh, wanted to pull Alfred into a hug and kiss the werewolf all over his horridly handsome face. His body felt so warm, so ready to do whatever the blue-eyed blond wanted, and he couldn't even be nervous about it because it was Friday the Thirteenth and the moon was full and they were all alone in the middle of nowhere. What he wanted to do was practically required to properly use this night.

The touch of Alfred's hand on his cheek was gentle, and he turned into it without breaking the eye contact he had with the other male. Softly, he kissed the werewolf's palm, then licked it tentatively. Alfred's grin faded and he stared as if transfixed. Taking that as a good sign, Arthur sat up enough that he could lick the taller man's cheek, then kissed his way down to Alfred's neck. Another lick made the werewolf shiver, and Arthur couldn't help but grin a little.

"There's so much magic out here," he whispered, letting his lips brush against tan skin as he talked, "and you're so close…that I might be a little…unpredictable." It was a word he chose just as carefully now as when he'd used it earlier to describe the effect March had on lepus. The fingers of one of his hands began playing with the hair at the nape of Alfred's neck, his still human-like fingernails scratching lightly against the werewolf's skin and sometimes going below his hairline. He could feel Alfred arching into the touch, and could have sworn the man would have purred if he'd been a cat rather than a wolf.

Smiling, he nuzzled the larger male's cheek and kissed just under the corner of his jaw. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Alfred was breathless, his entire body growing taught with the strain of holding himself back. What Arthur was doing to his neck was fantastic and arousing and damn he wanted to press the lepus into the grass and claim him until the sun came up. He wanted his smell all over the golden blond so no one else would dare make a move on him. Even if this was the only time they'd meet, he wanted the world to know Arthur was _his._ "More than okay."

"Good."

Arthur relaxed against the ground again and pulled Alfred with him, kissing the werewolf as both of his hands gripped ash blond hair. It was his turn to take control, and he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, though he was patient and coaxing. Not that Alfred needed much convincing. The moment he felt Arthur's tongue on his lips he parted them, and met the lepus halfway only to have his mouth invaded with gentle ruthlessness. It was sexy and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan, both hands now on the lepus' body.

"Arthur…"

Hearing his name sighed like that against his own mouth was incredibly arousing for the lepus. It urged him on, made him tighten his grip on Alfred's hair and bite the larger male's lip. Their bodies were pressed together now, warm and desperate for touches, for caresses and friction and all the pleasure they both knew would soon be theirs.

Only when he started getting light-headed did Arthur pull away, his breathing uneven as he looked up at Alfred and smirked. "Not bad, werewolf." It was said teasingly rather than condescendingly, and Alfred chuckled through his own breathlessness.

"Right back at ya, little lepus."

"Not that little." With no warning, Arthur pushed at the larger blond's shoulder until Alfred was on his back in the grass and Arthur was sitting on his stomach, hands braced to either side of the werewolf's head. A triumphant grin overtook his features and he leaned down to place a kiss on his companion's collarbone, all too aware of how aroused they both were. "Big enough to shag you."

Alfred returned the smirk and set his hands on the slender male's hips, drawing his knees up a little. "And I'm totally okay with that."

"Me, too. But there's no way I'm letting you put those claws," he tapped Alfred's hand to indicate his nails, " anywhere near such a sensitive place, so we're going to have to come up with a different way." Alfred nodded in agreement. "Any ideas?"

For a moment, Alfred rolled his eyes in the sockets as he thought, searching his brain for a suitable answer. Then he smiled and pulled at Arthur's hips to bring the lepus farther up his chest. "I'm gonna suck you off while you stretch yourself."

Bloody fucking yes.

"Sounds good," Arthur replied, his tone not nearly as steady as he would have liked for it to be. It wasn't that he was trying to cover up how turned on he was—his erection was obvious, seeing as he wore no clothes—but he did like to come off as being in control. With the way Alfred was smirking up at him, though, he had the feeling he was going to start losing control of himself in a matter of seconds. Still, the idea was too good to pass up, so he shuffled forward on his knees until his groin was within reach of the werewolf's mouth.

"Don't take too long," was Alfred's only comment before he lifted his head and licked along the golden blond's length. Arthur gasped, stomach arching and hips pushing forward to try to increase the contact. One of his hands tangled in Alfred's and he pulled gently, his other hand lifting to cover his mouth and hold back any sounds he might have otherwise released.

"Ah, ah, ah, Arthur," the werewolf was teasing as he kissed one of the pale thighs beside his head, "don't try to keep your voice down. If we're doing this, then I want to hear exactly how much you like what I'm going to do to you."

Still with his hand over his mouth, Arthur nodded, then began sucking on three of his fingers instead. Because he hadn't exactly planned for this to happen when he'd left his house that evening, he didn't have any lube, and Alfred didn't either because he hadn't been carrying anything at all. Spit was just going to have to do, but considering how hard he was and the way Alfred was licking him like he was a piece of candy, he would have been willing to put up with less than spit.

"Nng….nnn…." Despite the objects in his mouth, he couldn't hold back the groans Alfred was dragging out of him. Really, that damn werewolf was too good with his tongue. He wasn't even sucking Arthur off like he'd said he was going to. He was just kissing the lepus' thighs and licking every bit that his tongue could reach. The appendage was rougher than Arthur had been expecting, but it wasn't unpleasant. Rather, the texture was maddeningly pleasurable, and he was quickly having trouble keeping his hips still. It was all he could do to remember to get enough saliva on his fingers that he would be able to stretch himself.

"Hurry," Alfred urged before another long, torturous lick along the side of Arthur's member, and the lepus removed his fingers from his mouth half a second later.

Lifting up slightly, he reached back and ran his slicked fingers along the crack of his buttocks until he found his entrance, and the touch of his own fingers against it made him shiver. A glance down told him Alfred was watching him, blue eyes intent on the golden blond's face. It was embarrassing but arousing to be watched like that, and the next moment Arthur had pressed the first finger into himself.

"Hnnng…Alfred…" His back was arched almost as far as it would go, and his chin was resting on his collarbone because he didn't have the strength to hold his head up. His gaze was locked on the other male's face between his thighs, especially on the mouth that had finally taken his length.

As if he'd known the exact movement, Alfred had swallowed inch by inch of Arthur's cock with almost the exact speed with which Arthur had inserted his finger, and the combination had wiped the lepus' mind blank. Fuzzy thoughts drifted around and vanished before he could grasp any of them. Not that any of them mattered. All that mattered was the gentle pressure of tongue and lips as Alfred sucked him, and the careful pumping of his own finger in his arse.

Maybe a little too soon, he added his second finger and groaned loudly at the sensation; the sound made Alfred suck just a little harder, his head starting to bob. The hands on Arthur's hips slid around to cup and knead his backside, pulling the cheeks apart to make it easier to push his fingers deeper, to twist them and spread them apart so that Arthur would be stretched well enough to handle the werewolf.

"Nn…f-fuck…hah…"

His entire body was trembling, quivering with pleasure and anticipation. The heat around his fingers was tight but flexible, stretching easily as he continued to prepare himself. And it felt good to touch himself this way, but it was nothing compared to what Alfred was doing to him. The werewolf's tongue felt even better now that it was accompanied by lips and even a little bit of teeth, and Arthur knew that if this continued for much longer he was going to grab the larger male's hair and start fucking his mouth. That wasn't what he wanted, though. He'd much rather Alfred be the one doing the grabbing and fucking.

It was his growing desperation that made Arthur add his third finger to those already invading his body. The stretch drove a groan from him, his hips bucking weakly, and he pumped slowly as Alfred went back to torturous licking.

"Sh-shit…Alfred…"

"Please tell me you're almost ready," the werewolf said between licks, looking up at Arthur's flushed face and the way the lepus was biting his lower lip. His hands abandoned their hold on the smaller blond's ass and moved around to his thighs to rub and squeeze as Arthur started to rock slowly. The lepus nodded, too breathless to speak, and sped up the movement of his fingers.

"Aaah….god…"

He couldn't reach deep enough inside himself, but that was all right because Alfred would do it for him soon enough. Just a few more moments and then he'd be ready, and he would give himself to the werewolf beneath him without any hesitation or regrets. Just a few more moments.

"A-ah…yes…mm…" Holding his voice back was impossible when he felt so good. His body accepted his fingers with ease and rocked with the movement of them, pushing back to take them deeper then forward again to encourage Alfred to continue with his ministrations.

Teeth caught the sensitive skin of his member and dragged from base to tip, making the lepus moan long and loud as his body arched. Alfred took a moment to lick the golden blond's inner thigh. "Arthur…I want you…"

A smile grace Arthur's lips and he bucked weakly as Alfred's name left him in another moan. "I know." Just as carefully as he'd first inserted them, Arthur removed his fingers and gave himself a moment to relax. Alfred was sucking at him again, fingers caressing and rubbing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The fur there was thin and soft, only adding to the teasing sensation.

"Mm…ready when you are…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Alfred gave him one last lick then let his head rest on the grass again. "Ready."

Nodding, Arthur shifted back on his knees until he could sit on the werewolf's thighs, then leaned down and licked the larger male's erection. A soft groan sounded and he smirked, glad that he was finally making Alfred feel good, too. But he only spent a few moments curled over the werewolf's groin, just long enough that Alfred's length was sufficiently coated in spit. When he was satisfied that it would be enough, he moved forward again and let Alfred hold his hips to position him above the larger male's cock.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, fingers digging into the lepus' pale hips just slightly.

Arthur nodded once, his hands on Alfred's wrists to steady himself. Slowly, he was lowered.

At first, he could only feel the head of the other blond's length prodding at his entrance. Then he felt his body stretch open with ease to accept the invading appendage, and he groaned as his head fell back. Alfred was bigger than he'd expected—three fingers almost hadn't been enough—but it felt so damn good that he couldn't bring himself to be relieved. He didn't care enough. He wouldn't have cared even if he hadn't been stretched enough for this because he was seated firmly on Alfred's groin, had the werewolf buried in him to the hilt, and bloody hell he had him deep.

"Alfred…Alfred…god….please…" he panted, hips shifting and back arching at even that slight friction. His hands left the larger male's wrists and braced themselves on Alfred's chest instead to provide leverage, and he rocked experimentally. "Nn…"

Eyes closing, Alfred rubbed the smaller male's hips and did his best to lie still while Arthur adjusted. Damn, the lepus was tight, and hot, and it felt like heaven. Alfred wanted to either buck his hips up and make the smaller male cry out, or roll them and pin Arthur in the grass so he could screw his brains out. "Arthur…move…please…." he all but begged, patience wearing thin.

Arthur barely managed a nod before he rolled his hips, a moan escaping him as Alfred's hips lifted slightly. He repeated the motion a few times, growing used to how full he felt, nails digging into the werewolf's chest just slightly. When was the last time someone had filled him so completely? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter. Alfred mattered. Nothing else. "Jesus…you're bloody huge…"

With a breathless chuckle, Alfred smirked and bucked his hips playfully. "Thanks."

The action drove a gasp from Arthur and he started moving more before he knew what he was doing. Pleasure coursed through him, tingled in his paws and his fingertips, made his ears lie back and his tail stand up straight to show off its white underside. "A-ah…god….so deep…" Desperate already, the lepus pushed his hips down against Alfred's, inadvertently tightening around the werewolf's length.

Moaning loudly, Alfred arched and squeezed the hips in his grasp. "Arthur…!" It felt like the golden blond's insides were trying to pull him in deeper and fuck but that felt good. Amazing. It was incredible and he needed more, needed it now and needed it bad. But Arthur had gone back to rocking, and leaned down to bite the side of Alfred's neck, sucking as the speed of his movements increased. Still, it wasn't enough, and Alfred was quick to yank downwards on Arthur's hips as he bucked again, moaning as he did so. The lepus straddling his waist gasped, back arching as a cry was ripped from his throat.

"A-Aaaaalfred! Ah!" Panting, Arthur dug his nails deeper into the werewolf's chest and roughly ground his hips downward. "F-fuck…there…do that a…gain…"

"F-found it?" Alfred asked before repeating the motion, and Arthur shouted the larger male's name.

"Yes…" His entire body was trembling, his cock painfully hard and dripping with pre-cum because Alfred had hit his prostate twice now and Arthur didn't think he'd be able to handle much more. "Yes…please…"

A nod was the only response he got from the werewolf before Alfred rolled them, his weight pinning Arthur in the grass before he braced himself on his forearms and knees. Within seconds he began to thrust, mouth latching onto the lepus' neck in a rough bite that he meant to turn into a hickey. Arthur groaned and whimpered, scratching the other's back a little as he did his best to move with the werewolf.

Sucking and licking the quickly darkening bite mark, Alfred sent one hand down to pin his lover's hips to the ground as he continued the pace he'd set for them. Frustration at being unable to move made Arthur whine and he tried to buck despite Alfred without success.

"Alfred!" he protested, keening because he was bloody close already and being held down was just going to keep him from getting his release. Without warning, the ash blond bit his neck again and thrust deeper than before, hitting against Arthur's prostate again and making the lepus cry out in pleasure. "Ahh! Harder…!"

Obediently, Alfred increased the force of his thrusts as well as the speed, angling his hips to make sure he'd strike that most sensitive spot in the smaller male's body with nearly every move. It made Arthur shudder and groan the werewolf's name as he panted for breath, clinging to the larger blond to try to keep as close to him as possible.

"Please, please," Arthur begged, his face buried in Alfred's neck as the werewolf continued to pound into him. "I'm so…so close…Alfred…please…!"

The desperation in the smaller blond's tone made Alfred release his hips, and Arthur immediately lifted himself off the grass to roll against the larger male; they groaned together, and Alfred slipped his hand between Arthur's back and the ground to make sure the lepus didn't draw away again. Teeth caught his shoulder and dug in slightly, Arthur's breath coming in hot bursts against his skin. Every sound that left the lepus was like music. Moans and whimpers and groans, keening whines that pleaded for him to thrust faster, buck deeper, fuck him until he couldn't so much as stand. It was too beautiful to listen to for Alfred to ignore it, and he knew his own sounds were just as arousing for Arthur to hear.

God damn, the lepus was getting tighter. He was moving more but with less control, was scratching at Alfred's back and biting his shoulder in obvious desperation—Arthur was about to cum. Knowing how much pleasure he was giving the smaller male only made Alfred more determined to take him over the edge and give him the best orgasm the lepus had ever had.

The hand he had on Arthur's lower back pressed harder to get rid of any space that might have been between them. He could feel the lepus' cock against his stomach, slick and rubbing as they moved together to provide enough friction that Alfred didn't need to touch him any more than he already was. Though the thought of teasing Arthur was a tempting one, he resisted it and set his focus on kissing and nipping the green-eyed blond's chest. It was an area he hadn't paid nearly enough attention to before now, and he was quick to zero in on one of the lepus' nipples.

A tremor went through Arthur and he arched, tangling one hand in the werewolf's hair as sharp teeth teased the sensitive nub. "Alfred!"

Disappointingly, Arthur was clearly too close to his climax for Alfred to take his time now. It wouldn't have been that unfortunate if he'd thought he would get another chance to explore every inch of Arthur's body, but since this an unexpected turn of events and he didn't even know his lover's full name, he couldn't bring himself to hope for another night like this one. Still, he wasn't about to let that get in the way of pleasuring Arthur to the best of his abilities now. They were both too close for anything to get in the way.

Without relaxing the pressure he had on the smaller male and still keeping up his pace, Alfred slid his hand down until he found Arthur's tail then squeezed gently where it melted into the rest of the lepus' body. Almost immediately, a hard shudder racked Arthur's body and he arched, hips jerking against Alfred.

"_Alfred!_" The choked cry escaped the golden blond a second before Alfred felt something warm and wet on his stomach. At the exact same time, the heat around the werewolf's length tightened to the point where Alfred could barely move without fear of hurting his lover, but the fact that Arthur had just climaxed made it impossible for him to keep still. The lepus was still moaning, holding onto him as Alfred gave a few last, unrestrained thrusts and finally let out a long groan as he came within the confines of his lover's body.

"Arthur…!"

Even though his eyes were closed, his world burned white for several moments and he continued to move as the waves of pleasure washed over him. His and Arthur's sounds grew softer as their bodies slowly stilled; the lepus was nearly limp, barely managing to maintain his hold on Alfred's neck.

Panting hard and trembling from the exertion of sex, Alfred gently lowered the other male onto the grass then carefully removed himself from Arthur's body. He was too tired to do much else, so he gracelessly dropped to the ground beside his companion and focused on getting his breathing back under control. To his surprise, Arthur rolled over and snuggled into his chest, his green eyes closed and narrow chest heaving. Alfred didn't waste time before wrapping his arms around the smaller male and drawing him close. Cuddling after sex was always welcome, and he wasn't about to pass up the chance at a little more intimacy with the man who had captured his attention without even trying.

Without a word, both blonds lay still as their pulses and breathing returned to normal, holding close to each other for warmth as they fell asleep.

X

When he woke, Alfred was disappointed to find that he was alone. There was no sign of Arthur or his basket full of berries. His smell was everywhere, of course, and it would have been easy enough to follow it and find out where the lepus had gone, but the sun was up, and Alfred appeared human once more. The only proof he had that anything out of the ordinary had happened the night before was the hickey on his neck, the bite on his shoulder and the scratches on his beck. And the rather distinct, sweet taste of Arthur lingering on his tongue.

Sitting in the grass, naked and sated but sad, Alfred watched a few birds fly by overhead and breathed in the fresh air before climbing to his feet. The sun's position in the sky told him it was mid-to-late morning, which meant the other magical creatures that had been out in the forest last night had turned in for the day.

Alfred might as well do the same.

In silence, the tall blond climbed to his feet and stretched, groaning as he did, then started the long walk back to where he'd hidden his clothes the evening before. It took him nearly half an hour to get there, then another fifteen to dress and get to the park where his car was parked.

Normally, he would have listened to the radio as he drove home, but today he left it off. He didn't want to listen to the news, or songs about lost loves and missed chances. The fact that Arthur had left him without saying goodbye hurt, and he didn't want to make it worse for himself by coming across one of those heartbreak songs the radio was always broadcasting.

By this time, the city was bustling. Well, it was always pretty lively, but now was the beginning of the lunch rush, so Alfred joined in with the other traffic and followed the familiar route back to his house. The closer he got to home, though, the less he wanted to be there. It was just another place to be alone, since he didn't work today and had no plans to see his friends. Besides, it was almost lunch time, and now that he thought about it, he was starving.

"Might as well grab something to eat," the blond muttered to himself, changing lanes and driving towards one of the nearby business districts rather than his neighborhood. It wasn't one of the areas he visited often, but he'd heard there were some nice little restaurants there, so it should be a nice enough place to get lunch.

Less than ten minutes later, he'd parked his car and left it to go inside one of the restaurants. It was a small place and not very crowded, though the people there looked happy. Already pleased by his choice, Alfred looked around for a few seconds before noticing the sign that said "Please seat yourselves." It took him about half a second to pick one of the two-seater tables near the front windows, and he'd barely opened one of the provided menus before a waitress appeared at his side.

"Good morning, sir. Can I get you anything to drink while you decide what you'd like for lunch today?"

Alfred fixed a polite smile in place as he lifted his chin to look at the waitress, but he froze before his gaze got that far.

No way.

It couldn't be.

But that gold hair looked familiar, and the body below that was slender. What skin he could see was pale, and he could have sworn there was a hickey peeking out from under the man's shirt.

Ignoring the probably very confused waitress, Alfred stood and took an uncertain step forward. "Arthur…?" he said the name with a certain amount of hesitation, though he couldn't help but hope that he wasn't just seeing things. At first, the man he'd spotted didn't react, then he turned and looked in Alfred's direction with curious green eyes.

"Yes?"

No ears, no tail, no fur, a nose that was small and cutely pointed. But Alfred recognized that voice and those eyes, and he smiled weakly as recognition came into the other man's expression.

"Alfred." Arthur's tone was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch." It was a lame response but Alfred couldn't think of anything else to say. Here he'd woken up all alone and resigned himself to never seeing his one-time lover again, and he'd stumbled across the lepus in a little restaurant completely by accident! "You work here?" he asked, though the fact that Arthur was wearing the same uniform as the waitress and holding a little pad of paper and a pencil was a dead giveaway that yes, he did work there.

"I do."

Still in shock but recovering quickly, Alfred grinned. "When's your break?"

"About an hour."

"If I wait, will you eat lunch with me?"

Unsure, Arthur glanced at his customers then at the waitress who was still waiting for Alfred to tell her what he wanted to drink before he finally met Alfred's gaze again. A shy smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "I'd love to."

Happiness like he couldn't remember ever feeling before filled Alfred and made his chest feel like it was expanding uncontrollably. He'd found Arthur. He was going to have lunch with Arthur. The lepus wasn't just gone forever.

"Good." Smiling widely, Alfred winked at the other blond before returning to his table and giving his waitress the attention she'd been waiting for. "I'll just have water, for now. I won't be eating for a while."

"That's perfectly fine." Obviously holding back her own smile, the waitress took a straw from her apron pocket and left it with him while she went to fetch his water.

Alfred relaxed against the back of his chair to wait and watched Arthur work from across the restaurant, completely pleased with himself. The lepus would be his yet.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This was an ask on my blog that I've been sitting on for quite a while. It's set to have taken place on June 13th of 2014 because, well, it was a Friday and had a full moon! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you want to request a oneshot or have suggestions for fics, you can send them to me on my askblog.

.com

Once again, hope you liked it! There's nothing like over 9,000 words of gay filth to brighten up your day!


End file.
